Entity: the further
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: <html><head></head>life feels just great when a family of three moves into a new house a few miles away from Nome. But when things get a little uneasy and the room feels like eyes are watching you, do you get out? Or d you stay in for the night? collab with AtticusParker17</html>
1. the old house

Chapter one the old house

The morning sun was just rising with fog rising from the ground. A car passes by through the winding roads, a fifth-teen year old sits in the back of the car with his pets in the very back. "Brandon are you alright sweetie?" Lisa, Brandon's mother, asked as she looked back at her son.

Brandon looked at his mother and nodded then turn and looked out the window. Lisa smiled and looked back at the first of the car. Tom, Lisa husband puts his hand on Lisa's hand and started rub it softy "brand new start." Tom said with a smile.

Brandon had three dogs, two boys and one girl. The two boys were named Theo and Toby. The girl dog was named Sierra. "Ready for the house Toby?" Theo asked, Toby looked up at Theo. "Yeah I guess so," Toby replied sitting up, Sierra Toby's sister sat next to him. " the only thing that sucks about this is that we can't really see our grandparents," Sierra replied.

Theo smiled. "Yeah but come on. A new home and a new place to play around its perfect!" Theo said with another smile. Toby chuckled as the car came to a sudden stood stop. " God some cars just need to give a warning," Tom complained as the car in front of him went up the hill. Lisa watched the other car as it went up the other hill.

"Wonder what the hell was his problem," Lisa wondered. Tom shook his head. "Who knows dear." Tom replied. Theo, Sierra and Toby all watch as the car races up the hill. "Gosh humans these days huh?" Theo stated Sierra and Toby both nodded. "I know right and how they drive. It's just dangerous," Toby replied.

Brandon sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blondish brown hair. His sapphire blue eyes showed regret. He had to leave all his friends behind just because his got this stupid mansion! He glanced over at his slightly disgruntled parents. He saw the back of his dad's head which had the same colored hair as his. His dad was saying something but Brandon was too deep in thought to care.

That's when he saw it. From the distance he could see the outline of a big mansion in the distance. He looked on with wonder as they got closer and closer. The looming mansion was black and had gargoyle statues along the roof. The windows gave away nothing as white curtains prevented further sight. When Tom drove through the giant gate entrance, he parked the car in front.

"Doesn't it look great?" Tom asked as they all got out of the car. "Has a rustic feel to it!"

"I don't know dad it looks more creepy than rustic." Brandon said.

"Oh Brandon give it a chance!" His mother scolded him.

Brandon sighed and nodded. He took his black wolf hoodie out of the car and put it on. Then he grabbed his luggage and went into the mansion with his dogs in tow.

"This place looks so cool!" Theo exclaimed "I can't wait to see what the backyard looks like!"

"Your such a pup!" Sierra scoffed. "This place looks so old and gross!"

"Chillax Sierra." Toby said. "Like Brandon's mom said 'give it a chance'.

"There they go again." Brandon mumbled as he heard his dogs bickering and barking.

When he entered the building he looked around. In front of him was a grand staircase where the bedrooms were. To his right was a series of hallways and rooms meant for storage and various other things. Lastly to his left were the dining and kitchen areas. He took a deep breath and went up stairs. It took a sec to get his suitcase up there but once at the top of the steps he looked around for an empty room.

He heard a banging sound above him but shrugged it off. Who knows how many rats were probably here? He found a room to his right in the hall and walked in. There was a nice clean bed with white sheets and pillows. That was the only thing nice about the room however. The walls were covered with drab lime green peeling paint while the hard wood floor was discolored in some places.

There was a dresser to put his things in.

"This room could use a makeover." Theo commented.

"Is that a spider?" Toby asked.

Brandon sighed and put his suitcase on the bed. He heard another bang but shrugged it off again. He opened the suitcase, took out his clothes, and placed them in the dresser. Then he took all his books on wolves of the northern frontier and put them atop the dresser. Finally he got out his wolf posters and put them on the wall. One of them was of Balto the hero dog who saved Nome about two years ago.

"Brandon!" His mother called. "You settled in yet?"

"Yeah!" He called back.

"Ok!" His mom called out. "We're taking the room down the hall from yours! Dinner is in ten minutes we're having spaghetti!"

"Ok." Brandon finished.

He put the empty suitcase on the floor and slid it under the bed. He sat on the bed and let out a huge breath. Theo, Sierra, and Toby looked at each other and jumped on the bed.

"Wait! No! Stop!" Brandon said as they licked him and nuzzled his face.

He started laughing it tickled so much. Nothing improves your mood more than your dogs giving you affection.

"Thanks guys." He told them. "You're the best."

They barked their approval. Brandon smiled and got up. He left the room and went downstairs for his mom's spaghetti. When he got the dining room all the food was already laid out. His parents smiled as he walked in.

"Great now we can-" his mom began.

BANG!

They all jumped a bit.

"What was that?" His mom said looking worried.

"Probably just mice." His dad said.

Theo was hiding under the table shaking with fear while Sierra just shook her head.

Never the less they all got up and went upstairs. They went to where they thought the sound came from and saw the a chair was knocked over. The room the chair was in had lots of things that easily could have fallen over.

"Huh.. The wind must have blown it over." Tom said.

Lisa nodded and the two left with Brandon still standing there.

"But this room has no windows." He said to himself.


	2. white noise

Chapter 2 white noise

Brandon walked up the grand stair case while looking at the old pictures on the side of the wall. Some were decent and some were a little bit gruesome with some civil war stuff. Chills ran down Brandon's spine as he and his dogs walked up the stairs.

"Man those pictures are kinda creepy," Theo pointed out. Sierra and Toby both looked up at the pictures on the wall and started to get some chills. "Yeah they are kind of creepy," Toby said as they continued to walk up the stairs. "Come on you guys," Brandon shouted from his bed room.

Sierra and Toby both shook off the cold feeling and headed for Brandon's room. Theo, Sierra and Toby all walked into Brandon's room and laid down of the floor, Brandon sat on his bed before laying down and getting ready for bed. Brandon then turned out the lights and got under the covers and started to close his eyes.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A sound came from the attic. Brandon shot up from his bed and looked up at the ceiling hearing some creeking in the walls. Theo, Sierra and Toby all looked up at the ceiling wondering what was going on. "Again with that," Theo said still looking up at the ceiling.

Brandon was thinking the same thing as he got out of bed and put his slippers on. His dogs followed him out as he left his room. The creaking could still be heard overhead as he walked to where the sound was loudest. He felt the tips of his spiky hair sway and looked up. The was a dangling cord that just barely touched the top of his head.

'This must be the way to the attic,' He thought.

"I wonder what's up there," Theo said.

"I don't," Sierra said timidly.

"Shush guys." Brandon whispered.

Brandon pulled the cord with both hands. Part of the ceiling opened up to reveal an opening. A thick layer of dust fell on top of him causing him to sneeze. There was a foldable rusty ladder on the open compartment. He grabbed it and unfolded it so he could climb up. He went up there leaving his dogs alone downstairs.

"I don't know about this," Sierra spoke up.

"I do!" Theo exclaimed happily and ran up.

Toby and Sierra exchanged glances. They sighed and followed Theo up the latter. It was dark and musty in there but Brandon was able to find a light switch. It didn't help much but at least they could see. They gasped as they looked around to see the place littered with weapons and old medieval paintings. There were Javelins and Cutlasses mounted on the wall. In the corner was a Buster Sword.

"Wow cool!" Brandon said running to pick it up.

When he did he was surprised by how light it was. The long handle was red while the blade was a mix of black and silver. He swung it around and found it very comfortable.

"Hey try not to take our heads off!" Toby said indignantly.

"Hey Toby check out this sled!" Theo called out.

There was a beautiful red musher's sled near the wall. Theo, Sierra, and Toby went over to it to admire it. Being Huskies this was pretty cool to them.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Brandon jumped and dropped the sword. It fell to the ground making a clanging noise in the process. The dogs jumped too and started to whine. Brandon looked to his right where the noise came from and saw a something glowing. He walked towards it and got on his knees. Leaning against the was a tablet with ancient writing. It was shrouded in a violet light and was shaking violently. At some points it would start slamming against the wall like an unknown force was having an effect on it.

"This seems odd." Brandon said as he wiped the dust off of it.

The tablet stopped shaking and glowed brighter than ever. Soon the whole room was covered in its light.

"Uh oh," Brandon said nervously.

** Alright guys thats it for this chapter and well things will get more creepy as more chapters will get posted so smiles :D til next time **


	3. in the dark

Chapter 3 in the dark

The bright light stayed bright as long as Brandon stared at it. Brandon then took a few steps back along with his dogs beside him, the tablet then stopped glowing and room was filled with cold air. Brandon then breathed in and then out he could see his breath in the air.

"I see you," a low voice said next to the table. Brandon, Theo, toby and Sierra all ran towards the attic ladder. Brandon then closed the attic and ran for his bedroom as soon as him and his animals ran into his bedroom he closed the door and locked it. Brandon then backed away from his door and watched it for any sudden movements.

Whispers started to head in his head but they were very light whispers so he couldn't understand what they are saying. Eventually the whispers stopped and the room felt cold and quiet. Brandon looked around the room for any signs noises or movements or any change in climate in the room besides the coldness.

Theo, Toby and Sierra. All watched themselves around the room they started to hear the whispers to and feel as if there was a presence near them, The room continued to be silenced as the four of them all watch themselves as the room stayed quiet.

"Brandon are you all right sweetheart?" Lisa asked if she knocked on the door Brandon and his dogs all jumped as the sound of the knocking on the door banged loudly through Brandon's room. Brandon then Unlocked his door and opened it to see his mom and her pink robe standing in the doorway. "Brandon are you alright? I thought I heard you scream or at least someone in the attic," Lisa said worried.

Brandon forced to smile and chuckled. "I'm fine mom thanks for checking up on me. It must have been those damn rats in the attic again. Maybe me and dad could go up there and see where they're coming from," Brandon explained. Lisa smiled and placed her hand on the side of Brandon's face. "That would be great sweetheart right now I want you to get some rest." Lisa said with a smile

Brandon nodded "alright mom," Brandon replied as he started to shut his door and lock it. Brandon turned to look at his dogs were right next to his bed. Brandon chuckled before he walked over to his bed and got into the covers. Brandon stared at the ceiling wondering what was going on with that tablet and the strange writing that was on it Brandon then check off the feeling and turnover and closed his eyes and fell asleep along with his three dogs next to him by his bed and they fell asleep too.

As he lie there Brandon continued to hear voices along the walls. He could hear them more clearly now and what they said was troubling.

"Curssssses..." One said. " leave while you still have..."

While he still had what? What did he still have that could be taken? Brandon knew the answer but didn't want to think about it. Theo, Sierra, and Toby could hardly sleep either as they could feel an unknown presence very close by.

'Is it a ghost?' Theo thought. 'What am I saying of course it isn't. They aren't real. Are they?'

Needless to say there was a lot of tossing and turning that night so when the sun finally came up they had sizable bags under their eyes.

"Brandon!" Lisa called out. "Breakfast!"

Brandon sat up and looked at the morning light he sighed knowing it was time to get up. He got out of bed and dressed himself in jeans with a black wolf t-shirt. Theo and company all yawned, trying their best to keep their eyes open.

He looked in the mirror at his spiky hair and tried to get it to flatten out. He succeeded for about two seconds before it flew back up.

"You're fighting a losing battle." A voice said.

Brandon jumped turning around. He looked around the room but no one was there save his three hounds...and the Buster sword from before. That was odd.

"Something is definitely screwing with me," he said finally and walked out of his room.

"What was that about?" Toby asked.

"I don't know but there is something strange about this place," Sierra answered.

"No kidding," Theo added.

Brandon walked down the stairs feeling a little sicker than usual. Must of been the lack of sleep. He went into the kitchen.

"Good morning mom," he said, "Good morning dad."

He say at the table and poured himself some cereal. He put a lot of milk in his bowl and started eating. His mother had already filled up Theo, Sierra, and Toby's food dish.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" His mother asked worriedly. "You look exhausted!"

"I feel exhausted." Brandon answered.

"Why don't you stay home today?" His father said. "You can come down to Nome tomorrow while you get some rest today."

Brandon nodded and kept eating. When he was done he said bye to his parents as they left him and the dogs home. He walked upstairs to his room.

"Ack!" He cried out. He'd bitten his lip. He went to the mirror to look at it. There was a small puncture in his bottom lip from what he could tell and it was bleeding. He wondered how he'd done that and looked closer at his teeth. He gasped as he saw four long fangs where his canines(your four pointed teeth near the front of your mouth) were.

"What the hell?" Brandon said in shock.

**alright guys thats it for this chapter more to come see ya!**


End file.
